Adore You
by Poohbear1410
Summary: Randy and J.J. have been best friends for years. They always have each others' back and they're practically inseparable. Randy is always protecting J.J, especially from her jerk of a boyfriend, Roman, who he believes doesn't deserve J.J. at all. But when secrets are revealed, what will the outcome of things be? And how will it affect their lives?
1. Chapter 1

"Randy! You sound ridiculous!" J.J. said while laughing.

"I don't care! This is my jam!" Randy said while singing and dancing to the music that was blaring in J.J.'s car.

"Oh my god people are looking at us. They probably think you're retarded!" J.J. exclaimed.

"Oh well! They can get over it!" Randy shouted as he continued to sing and dance.

Just then, the person driving next to them started beeping and waving at them while hysterically laughing. "

I can't stand you Randy!" J.J. said while dying of laughter. Moments like these were exactly why Randy and J.J. were best friends. Randy always knew how to make J.J. smile and laugh and that's what she loved most about Randy. The two had become friends the middle of their junior year and their friendship became stronger and stronger throughout the year until they were practically inseparable. They were always together everywhere they went and everyone was convinced that they would end up together one day. To everyone, they seemed like they'd be the perfect couple. They practically balanced each other out and the way they were toward each other and the way they just clicked, it was the cutest thing ever.

"So where do you want to go today love?" Randy asked J.J. God she loved when he called her that. If anyone else called her that it wouldn't be the same, but if he called her that, it just made her melt and she really didn't understand why.

"I don't know, it's up to you!" J.J. exclaimed. The two always went on a lunch date every Sunday afternoon just to talk about basically anything that came to mind. Just then J.J.'s phone went off from receiving a text message. She looked at the message and then looked up and said "We're going to have to reschedule our plans because Roman just texted me and told me he needed to talk to me about something and it seems really important."Roman was J.J's boyfriend of over a year and Randy honestly believed that he didn't deserve her at all. J.J. was just so bubbly and full of life and was the sweetest girl, most beautiful girl you could ever meet and Roman just treated her like she was nothing more than dirt and he hated that. He always told J.J. she deserved better, but she was so helplessly in love with him she was too blind to see that he wasn't the right guy for her.

"Oh right of course." Randy said while looking down.

"I'm really sorry Randy." J.J. said making a slight frowny face at him.

"No, no it's okay, I'm fine, I understand." Randy said. "

Are you sure?" J.J. questioned.

"I'm positive love." Randy said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay good!" J.J. exclaimed as a huge smile went across her face.

"We can just make plans for another time it's not a big deal."

"Okay! Well I'll text you later so we can reschedule our lunch date!" J.J. said while wrapping her arms around Randy to give him a hug goodbye and then she got in her car and left.


	2. Chapter 2

J.J. was up early that morning. She was planning on going out somewhere with Roman. She looked at herself in the mirror and examined her outfit. She had on a close fitted white long sleeved shirt with dark skinny jeans and a pair of grey combat boots. Her brown hair was curled and she wore her favorite birthstone stud earrings. As she was looking herself over, her phone started to ring. Assuming it was Roman she quickly grabbed her phone only to see that the caller id said Randy. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey love what's up?"

"Nothing really just looking at my outfit you?" J.J. responded while still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Um well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me, Sheamus, and Punk." Randy asked.

"Randy I would love to, but I'm going out somewhere with Roman today." J.J. said to Randy.

"Oh..it's okay! Maybe another time." "Okay, I'll talk to you later then." J.J. said

"Alright love, have fun." Randy told J.J.

"I will thanks." J.J. replied and then hung up her phone.

A few minutes went by and finally there was a honking of a horn outside. J.J. grabbed her stuff and then headed out the door. She got into the passenger seat of Roman's car and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hi baby." J.J. said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey.." Roman said while looking her up and down.

"What?" J.J. questioned.

"You're wearing that?" Roman scoffed.

"Um yeah why?" J.J. asked.

"Oh.." Roman said while putting his car into drive.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?" J.J. questioned.

"It's just..never mind." Roman said while his voice trailed off a bit.

"It's just what Roman?" J.J. questioned.

"I said never mind."Roman replied while pulling out of J.J's driveway and unto the road.

"No tell me Roman. I want to know." J.J. said demanding an answer.

"It's just I wish you would just dress nicer for me instead of dressing like that. I wish you dressed like other girls. Why can't you just dress like other girls? Like I really just wish you looked better. And I can't even show you off to my guy friends because you look like that and dress like that. I'm just embarrassed." Roman explained as he concentrated on the road.

"I'm sorry that I don't dress nice enough for you. I'm sorry that my style doesn't meet your criteria. I'm sorry that your guy friends don't approve of me and the way I dress. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you or your friends. And I'm sorry that I don't dress like a huzzy like other girls do! Maybe I like to be comfortable and modest. It's who I am Roman." J.J. responded.

"It's whatever. I don't even care what you're wearing anymore. Go ahead and look stupid for all I care." Roman said.

"What the hell is your problem Roman? I haven't done anything to you." J.J. said to Roman.

"Oh nothing, actually, scratch that, you did. I heard you were hanging out with that joke Randy the other day." Roman brought up to J.J.

"Uh yeah? He's my best friend we hang out every Sunday. You know that. We've been doing that since junior year. I even dropped our plans just so that I could hang out with you, but you wouldn't know that because you don't care." J.J. explained.

"Honestly, he's a joke and my friends think the same thing and you shouldn't even be friends with him anymore. He's just going to bring you down. He's a worthless joke."

At this point, J.J. about had it. Randy was her best friend, she wasn't going to let anyone talk about him like that, not even her own boyfriend. "Roman shut the fuck up. You have no fucking room to talk about him like that. He has done nothing to you for you to call him that. He's my fucking best friend so stop being a dick when it comes to the subject of Randy."

"Whatever J.J. this conversation is over."

"Good. I'm glad." J.J. replied angrily.

And with that, the conversation was over and they drove in silence the rest of the way.


End file.
